


Found You

by weirdcrappystuff



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 02:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13988748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdcrappystuff/pseuds/weirdcrappystuff
Summary: Bemily drabble/one-shot:)When they finally found their soulmate





	Found You

20/8/2015. That's the day Beca Mitchell will finally meet her soulmate. Today is the day. She stared at the black tattoo on her forearm, biting her lip. She had waited so long for this day, ever since she learnt about the mark when she was six. She took a deep breath and got dressed, putting in more effort than usual. Maybe she will meet her soulmate at her internship, who knows?  
As she made her way down the stairs, the Bellas all gave her encouraging looks and smiles. They all knew each other’s tattoos. So far, Jessica and Ashley had found each other, Cynthia Rose already found hers and Beca should be next. She simply nodded and walked out of the door. She couldn't help but feel nervous. CR found her soulmate when she fell on the street for god's sake!  
Still, she made her way to her internship nervously, looking around to see if anyone's forearm shows the same date as hers.Unfortunately, no one's numbers matched her own.

Meanwhile, Emily Junk is at the front of the school, rubbing her forearm nervously.  
‘Calm down honey, you're gonna be fine. You seem really tense. But you're going to meet your soulmate and get into the Bellas today! I'm so proud of you baby girl.’her mother said.  
‘I haven't done anything yet, Mum. Besides, you can leave now.’Emily said quietly, not making any eye contact with her mother.  
When she finally managed to leave her mother, she headed to an acapella show by the Treblemakers. They're good, but not as good as the Bellas. She is a legacy. She was meant to be a Bella, and she couldn't wait to be one.  
She stared at the black numbers inked on her forearm. Today. The day she will finally meet her soulmate after years of waiting. She is excited, for sure, like she always is.  
‘It's going to be a great day.’she thought, a smile plastered on her face.  
When she got accepted into the Bellas later that day, she was so happy and did a happy dance. CR went to stop her, but stopped when she noticed the date on the younger girl's arm.  
‘20/8/2015.’she mumbled, eyes widening. ‘That's today!’she said louder this time, as the rest of the Bellas got closer to take a look.  
‘Yeah, but I didn't see anyone who has the same date as me.’Emily replied, slightly nervous.  
The rest of the Bellas looked at each other knowingly, smiling as they were pretty sure that they know what was gonna happen.

‘Hey!’Beca said as she slid onto a chair next to Jesse. ‘I still don't see anyone with the same date dude, what if I missed?’  
‘It's just ten o’clock Beca, you still have time. Besides, no one has ever missed, and you won't be the first.’the Treble replied, trying to comfort his obviously worried friend.  
‘I'm gonna go get a drink.’she said, frowning, looking for a certain date on anyone's arm. She then got distracted by the beverage choices and didn't notice a girl standing behind her.  
When she turned around, she immediately saw the most mesmerizing pair of eyes she had ever seen.  
‘I am so excited to meet the woman who single handedly created the Bella's sound. We're sisters! I can't believe we're sisters!’the girl excitedly said, moving her arms frantically.  
‘Yeah, Chloe texted me we added a Legacy. I didn't even know that was a thing!’she replied, snapping out of her thoughts.  
Suddenly, she felt her forearm burn. She let out a small hiss as she held up her arm, eyes widening as the seven numbers are fading, replaced by two initials.  
E.J.  
She looked at it, shocked. She had just met her soulmate, and she had just met this girl, so that means…She looked up, as the girl let out a gasp, looking as shocked as she was.  
‘E.J.?’Beca whispered, locking eyes with the girl.  
‘Emily Junk.’the girl whispered back and held out her arm.  
On Emily's forearm was another two initials.  
B.M.  
‘Beca Mitchell.’the shorter girl said softly, starting to smile.  
‘I know that.’the taller giggled and beamed at her soulmate with so much love in her eyes.  
‘We should go somewhere more private, don't you think?’Beca asked, looking at her with equal adoration.  
She reached for the freshman’s hand and lead her away from the party. It felt so right. The two only had eyes on each other and were completely oblivious to her friends grinning at them from behind.  
‘It's beautiful!’Chloe let out a sob, she had always felt emotional when it comes to soulmates finding each other.  
The rest just hummed in agreement as they watch the two brunettes getting out of their sight, grinning like idiots.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Tumblr: weirdcrappystuff


End file.
